Surprise
by SamBrace
Summary: Charlie, Scully's younger brother catches his sister in a rather compramising situation with her partner.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Surprise

Author: Sam Brace

Category: MSR Charles Scully story

Rating: R (for mention of Charlie catching M&S in the act)  
and a few swear words thrown in for measure.

Keywords: MSR Charlie Scully Story

Summery: Response to MSR Preservation Society December Improv Challenge. Set mid season Seven.

Spoilers: Oh lots of them - here's all the ones I can think of: Roland (mention of Scully having two brothers); Beyond the Sea; Christmas Carol/Emily; Home; Duane Barry; Ascension; One Breath; Host; The Blessing Way; Paper Clip; Memento Mori; Redux; Redux ii; The End; Fight The Future; Early season six in general; Titohnus.

Challenge Elements: Can be found at end of story.

Feedback: Welcomed and famed on my wall!

Archive: I'll do Gossamer, Anywhere else welcomed as long as I can visit.

Disclaimer: I swear to God I never touched them honest - they touched themselves! I don't own them, CC, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox own them I'm just borrowing them. However I do own this version of Charlie he was inspired by Christy's version in the Interstice series and Donna's version from After The Future series. I also borrowed the character of Mary from Donna I hope she doesn't mind. Anyone else you don't recognise belongs to me!

Author's notes: I love the character of Charlie and was greatly inspired to write in response to the challenge, as it had Mulder meeting Charlie for the first time. I like the fact that people can make Charlie out to be anything. I put in the fact that he used to smoke which is a characteristic Christy gave him. Donna made him a family man who was a college professor, I just gave him a major to teach and changed his kids names with those of my own two nephews, and used more family names for characters! Okay more author notes at the end.

You are here to enable the divine purpose of the universe to unfold. That is how important you are!  
- Eckhart Tolle

Surprise!

Part 1

Of all the people in my life, why did she have to be the one to surprise me the most? I am of course talking about my big sister, Dana Scully.

Hi, my name is Charles Scully, otherwise known as Charlie or Chuckles, Dana's younger brother. Dana has surprised me many times through the years.  
Take last year when we were on the phone (I was the one calling for a change). She admitted to me that there was a time when she was 14, she crept out onto the porch one night, when everyone had gone to bed and smoked one of our mother's cigarettes. Dana admitted that she didn't like the taste and wondered how the hell I smoked for as long as I did - I told her I did it to piss the Captain off but in the end it was our Mom who was upset the most. I gave up smoking when my wife Mary fell pregnant with George 8 years ago.  
It was pure hell trying to quit but I managed, it helped having a reason to quit and since then I haven't been tempted back in fact I feel sick when I'm near someone who's smoking.

Dana surprised us all when she went to Quantico instead of going into practice, then again she surprised us when she chose to do Pathology as her major instead of something like trauma or Orthopaedics or Cardiology or even being an obstetrician. But no, Dana wanted to be a pathologist; solving the mysteries of death and maybe save a life in the process. That's our Dana for you: always keeping you guessing. Dana surprised us when she became a field Agent (much to the Captain's disdain of course - he didn't like the idea of his "little Starbuck" facing down dangerous criminals Guess you can't always have everything you want then). 

When the Captain died, I managed to make it to the memorial service Mom and Dana had for him, but Mary couldn't go as she was heavily pregnant with George. Missy wasn't around and hadn't been home for a few years - not since the Christmas after Dana announced she was joining the F.B.I. Bill was out at sea; his then girlfriend, now wife, Tara came in his place and our Cousin Michael and his two boys Tom and Jamie came as well. Just after the memorial, Dana's view of her partner Fox Mulder changed slightly.

Whenever we spoke on the phone and the topic of work came up, she spoke highly of him. Then when the department she and Mulder were working in was closed down Dana opened up to me a lot, saying she was worried about how Mulder was taking the re-assignment and that she missed being out in the field and working with Mulder; she missed the banter they shared. She was worried that he might do something stupid and without her there to watch his back, that he might die. A few weeks later Dana seemed to be happier when I spoke to her she said that Mulder was off his previous assignment and was back out in the field - she was assisting Mulder by doing autopsies and research for him.

A month later Mom phoned me and told me that Dana had been taken from her apartment by a suspect that Mulder (with the help of Dana) had apprehended earlier that day. Mom was beside herself with worry,  
but I was unable to fly out to D.C. as Mary was sick and I needed to help with looking after George and to prepare for the mid year tests (I'm a English Literature lecturer at Ohio State University). I offered to try and come to D.C. but Mom flat out refused to let me, she said she'd be fine and that if she needed anything she was sure Mr. Mulder would help. A few weeks later Mom phoned to tell me there was no new information but "Fox" was sure that Dana was still alive and that Mom would live with that hope.

Almost 3 months after Dana was taken Mom called. She told me that the statistics say that if someone isn't returned after a few weeks then they aren't coming back. Mom was going to arrange a memorial service for Dana and wanted to know if Mary and I could make it. I told her there was nothing on earth going to stop me from being there. Two days later Mom phoned and told me Dana had been returned, but it didn't look good; she was in a coma and it didn't look like she was going to make it. Mom said that when Fox arrived he was beside himself. He went berserk demanding to know how Dana came to arrived at the hospital in that condition and had to be hauled out by security until he calmed down.

The doctors spoke with Mom and Fox and that's when Mom found out that Mulder was the witness to her living will. I knew about this, as Dana had asked my advice on whether or not to ask Mulder to witness the will. I told her if she trusted him as much as she had told me, then ask him: the worst he could say was No. As it turned out he asked her to reciprocate. I managed to get a Flight to D.C. and spent some time there with Dana but never met Fox Mulder. Missy did and said how wonderful he and Dana would be together; that despite his 'darkness' he and Dana were well suited to one another. I kept on wondering why I never met him the whole time I was there - I asked Mom one night and she told me that he always visited when it was night time, when he could be alone with Dana and his grief. A few days later Dana came out of the coma when we had, I'm sorry to say, given up. Mulder had spent the whole night there talking to Dana telling her not to give up - I guess she listened to him.

End of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

...For Mercy has a human heart,  
Pity a human face,  
And Love, the human form divine,  
And Peace, the human dress.  
- William Blake, Songs of innocence (The Divine Image)

Part 2

Two years later Missy was shot by accident in Dana's apartment and was hospitalised with a major trauma. Dana and her partner Mulder were both MIA. Mulder had been MIA for three days before Melissa's shooting and Dana had been gone since that night. Dana returned with Mulder the night Missy passed away. I was with Mom when it happened, but had left before Dana turned up.  
Mom was so scared during that time for both her daughters and for the man she had begun to think of as a son - she was a complete wreck. I've never seen Mom like that.

According to Mom, Dana had found her in the hospital cafeteria and that's when Mom broke down and cried saying that Missy had passed away and that she was in no pain when she went. Dana held it all in and sent Mom on her way, but Mom being Mom didn't leave right away: she went to the bathroom and washed her face then went to the room where Melissa had passed away to say a final farewell. That's when she found Dana crying in the arms of Fox.

Just over a year later Dana discovered she had cancer but didn't see fit to tell any of us about it. She had of course told Mulder as soon she was diagnosed, but Mom wasn't told until Dana started receiving treatment (that was stopped as it turned out the doctor was a phoney and trying to harm Dana instead of making her better). Dana being Dana made Mom swear not to tell any of the family, saying it was something personal - she didn't want to everyone to know. But Bill learnt about Dana's cancer when he went to D.C. for his birthday six months after the diagnosis - and of course Dana was pulled away from dinner by a phone call from Mulder. I found out a few days later. I received a phone call from Bill, telling me that Dana had cancer. She was in hospital suffering from acute hypoglycaemia due to blood loss from the cancerous tumour in her sinus cavity - and her partner who had the power to pull her from dinner a few nights before was nowhere in sight.

I told Bill that if Dana recovered I'd give her a call. I would have gone to D.C. but both George and his younger brother Henry had Chicken pox and I didn't want to put Dana at risk. Dana recovered from the blood loss and was moved out of ICU and onto the oncology ward to spend what was thought to be her last days. Mom and Bill arrived only to find Mulder with Dana - he made his excuses and went to leave but did have the manners to greet Bill. Boy was Bill not impressed with him! When I spoke to Dana (apologising for not being able to be there) she told me of the tension between Bill and Mulder, saying that Bill was being an asshole towards Mulder. I later spoke to Bill and he told me how much of a son of a bitch he felt that partner of Dana's was: "What a nerve that guy has! He only works with Dana he has no right to be there" ...and so on. I don't think I got a word in on that conversation other than "Scully Residence Charlie speaking", before Bill started on his tirade about Dana's cancer and her partner Mulder and what it was doing to Mom. In the end I gave up listening to him. I think what annoyed Bill the most was that a) Dana didn't tell either of about the cancer and b) the fact that Dana kept on working until she ended up in hospital.

Somehow, Dana recovered from the cancer and was allowed home. She spend some time with Mom and Mulder. Bill had gone home just after Dana was given the all clear, but I think if he hadn't had to ship out he would have stayed and made Dana and Mulder's life hell. Shortly after her recovery Dana returned to work but was on desk duty until she passed the F.B.I.'s fitness test and considered capable of returning to field duty.

That Christmas Dana discovered her daughter Emily. We were meant to fly to San Diego to visit Bill, a heavily pregnant Tara, Mom and Dana but as usual all of us ended up with the flu so we couldn't go - not with Tara pregnant and due to give birth any day. On Christmas day I received a phone call from a tearful Dana saying that the day she arrived at Bill's she answered the phone and the person on the end of the phone sounded just like Melissa, our dead sister. Dana traced the call and got Bill to drive her to the address that the call came from. The woman who owned the house had committed suicide (or so it appeared). What freaked Dana was that this woman and her husband had a daughter who looked just like Melissa did as a child. Dana dug a bit further and found out that the child Emily Sims was adopted. She then had a paternity test run and found out that Melissa wasn't the mother - incredibly, Dana herself was. I told Dana to phone Mulder to have him help her so she did. I was surprised by a call later that night to say that Mulder had arrived earlier that evening. God only knows how that man managed to get from D.C. to San Diego in such a short time.

Just after New Year the little girl died, leaving Dana beside herself with grief. Dana told me that even though she had told Mulder to leave, he came back within ten minutes and said he wanted to be with her when the end came. He got on the other side of the bed and hugged both Dana and little Emily. She died in the small hours of the morning about the same time Tara went into labour with Matthew who was born the next day. Tara was in labour for 16 hours - unlike Mary's 36 hour ordeal with George. As I was still sick I couldn't make the funeral: but of course I did give my apologies to Dana. After Emily's death Mom told me about Dana's inability to conceive a child; whether from the tests performed on Dana during her abduction, or from the chemotherapy we don't know. So Emily was the closest to a child Dana was ever going to get.

End of Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Cruelty has a Human Heart,  
And jealousy a Human Face,  
Terrot the Human Form Divine,  
And Secrecy the Human Dress.

The Human Dress is forged Iron,  
The Human Form is fiery Forge,  
The Human Face a Furnace seal'd,  
The Human Heart it's hungry Gorge.  
-William Blake, Songs of Experience,  
('A Divine Image')

Part 3

Things seemed to be going better for Dana and Mulder; that is until Mulder's old partner showed up. A woman at that: and as Dana described, had legs up to her breasts with boobs that could take a guy's eyes out at 20 feet. Dana said she's a bitch too - which made me think of the Julia Roberts film Erin Brockovich, that Dana and I saw together about 3 years ago. I remember Erin telling the female Lawyer "All you've got lady is two wrong feet and Fucking Ugly Shoes to go with it!"

Then, as if things couldn't get worse their office was burnt down and they got reassigned to terrorism duty. Dana said it wasn't so bad, as it kept them busy for which she was grateful. Mulder hadn't been to visit his old partner who was in hospital with a gunshot wound - Dana said it was too bad the bullet hadn't done more damage! I didn't ask what she meant by that - it's safer not to, with Dana.

I didn't hear from Dana for a while but the one time I did speak to her she sounded distant, distracted. When I asked her what was up she just gave a clip reply that she and Mulder were having some trouble, nothing to worry about.  
But I knew different, whatever was up with these two if they didn't sort things out it would break them up, destroying the friendship, trust and (yes) love they evidently shared for one another.

A few weeks later Mom called. Dana had been accidentally shot - by another agent she was working with - in New York. It was nothing too bad; she had to have a miner op to remove the bullet but Mulder was by her side the whole time she was in hospital. I spoke to Dana a week later and she said things were better between her and Mulder - not perfect, but better.

I didn't hear from Dana for a while but the next time Dana called I ended up racing to D.C.  
Dana was beside herself with worry when I spoke to her - Mulder had become ill with some sort of brain illness. He had been hospitalised; put in the psychiatric ward. She had seen him on the monitors, calling out her name like a deranged man. During the brief time Dana had gone to Africa he became catatonic, and was taken from his hospital room under suspicious circumstances. His mother had checked him out, but Dana was unable to contact her and so was convinced he had been kidnapped. I rushed to console her but I don't think I was of much use. Dana spent most of her time at work trying to find a lead on Mulder's whereabouts. On my last day in D.C. someone slipped an envelope under Dana's door. I phoned Dana immediately on her cell phone, and within 40 minutes Dana was at the apartment. She was like a kid high on sugar as soon as she saw what it was - a swipe key to some compound in Virginia. Dana was out of the door quicker than she came in it, saying something about taking it to some friends of hers and Mulder's to find out where this building was. She came back to the apartment later that evening glowing and tired. I think the adrenaline that had been fuelling her for the past few days was beginning to fade away but the smile said it all - Mulder was back.

Dana said that she found Mulder in an old government building out in Virginia. She had him airlifted from there to here in D.C. He was going to have to spend a few days in hospital then more time at home until his doctor signed him off sick leave. Apparently he'd whined, asking why Dana couldn't sign him off instead, and what was the use of having a doctor for a partner if they're not going to sign you off sick leave! Dana had told him that he didn't want to be one of her patients, as all of her other patients were dead! She told me Mulder said he could be her only living patient - that she couldn't be all that bad for a doctor seeing as he hadn't heard any of her patients complain! I left that night to return to Ohio and my family.

I think the biggest surprise Dana has ever given me was when I found her in bed with Mulder, having sex! Let me tell you how this came about.

End of Part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

One can only see what one observes,  
and one observes only things which are already in the mind.  
ALPHONSE BERTILLION

Part 4

I had phoned Dana a month ago, as I had to be in D.C. for a conference called - Magic and Technology in English Literature. She told me that if I wanted to I could use the spare room in her apartment for the duration of the conference. I though it would be a good time to catch up on my sister's life and tell her my bit of good news. She also said not to be surprised if she wasn't home every evening (how could I not pick up on a major hint like that) then apologised for having to cut the call short. Mulder had just arrived and they were having take-out for dinner whilst going over a case file. 

At the time, I didn't think anything of that as I knew Dana and Mulder usually had dinner at each other's apartments to go over a case. Then, a week ago Dana called. She and Mulder were going to be out of town on a case, but she should be home the day after I arrived. She told me to bring my key for her apartment - she gave me one a few years ago when she came up to Ohio for a visit, I think it was for Henry's 4th birthday party two years ago.

I arrived at Dulles airport at two in the afternoon. I made my way to the car rental place to find out (to my disgust) that all the rental cars they had left were Manual Transmission. Now, to the average person this would not be a problem but for me it's a pain in the backside as I have only ever driven an Automatic. This was the type of car Mom had when I was learning to drive and I could never really get to grips with all the gear changing after that. However, needs must, so I put my small suitcase with my clothes for the week in the boot of the rental car. 

Putting my knapsack on the passenger seat I slipped out the tape I always take with me (it has many of my favourite songs on it) and slipped it into the tape player. As I turned the ignition on the car stereo came to life and the strands of the Beatles song Yesterday came through the speakers. I remember I was a young kid when this song came out but it seemed to have stayed with me all these years. As I went to pull out, the car started to reverse. "Damn Manual system!" I muttered to myself, putting the breaks on hurriedly.

Eventually I managed to pull out "Yesterday, how my troubles seemed so far away" ...how appropriate!. I made it to Dana's apartment without further incident, pulling into a vacant parking spot and parking the car. I turned the engine off, grabbed my knapsack from the passenger seat, locked the car and went to the trunk to retrieve my suitcase. Locking the trunk, I made my way to Dana's apartment. Letting myself in I put my suitcase behind the couch. When I straightened, I spotted a copy of the film "To Kill a Mocking Bird". Dana must have been watching it before she left to go out of town - I myself have never seen it (I prefer the book, of course) but I do know Dana has watched it a few times. Feeling a bit thirsty from the flight I went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. In front of the kettle was a note, with my name at the top of it:

Charlie,  
Make yourself at home, I thought I'd leave you some of your favourite treats Reese's peanut butter cups! Help yourself to anything you find, You'll need to get milk but there's a loaf of sliced bread in the freezer if you want toast. Save at least one peanut butter for Mulder, See you when I get back Chuckles,  
Love D.

I looked at the kettle and decided that black tea wasn't all that appealing. That's when I spotted three packets of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups... did I tell you how much I love my sister? Opening one of the packs I pulled out one of the cups and bit it in half. I went over to the fridge and looked at the contents - some salad items and jars of things and in the door was an unopened carton of orange juice. Swallowing the chewed peanut butter cup I put the other half in my mouth. Slipping out the carton of O.J. I went in search of a cup or glass; seeing a cup on the drainer I picked it up and smiled when I saw the logo. 

It was the Pac Man smiley! Pouring some O.J. into the cup I got nostalgic remembering how, when we were kids, how Dana loved playing Pac Man with me. Bill refused to play the game saying it was childish and he had better things to do with his time, but Danes and I knew the truth - Bill was just crap at playing Pac Man and didn't want to damage his male ego by having his baby sister beat him at something so trivial as a computer game!

Taking a swig of O.J. I heard a noise coming from down the hall in Dana's room. I stopped to listen, and again heard a thudding noise. Fearing that someone had broken into Dana's apartment, I crept to the door and listened to see if I could determine how many people were in there. I was astonished when I heard a low masculine moan followed by a higher feminine one. My interest was piqued - who was in there and what the fuck were they doing in my sister's apartment? Then a voice filtered through the door...

"Oh, Mulder!"

What the? Then another one:

"Oh Scully...love you...oh...Scully!"

Stumbling in my haste to get away from what was obviously a very private moment, I accidentally pushed the door open... and there was my sister, in bed with her partner of seven years! Dana was sprawled on top of Mulder. Both of them were facing away from me but as soon as they heard the door bang against the wall, their heads whipped around. Dana and Mulder's faces both paled at the site of me - I think my jaw was somewhere near the floor!

Dana stuttered "Charlie, it's...uh...it's not what you think"  
I cut her off; "Dana it's okay, I'll leave you two to get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen when you come out". I grinned at the pair of them then grabbed the door and shut it behind me. I heard Mulder say "Shit now your other brother IS going to hate me" then Dana's reply of "Shut up Mulder and get some clothes on". I made my way to the kitchen with an idiotic grin on my face.

End of Part 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor Roosevelt wrote: Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart.

Part 5

Taking a swig of the forgotten O.J. from the cup in my hand, I sat down at the table, grin still intact. Gee, someone would think I was the one who got laid this afternoon and not my baby sister.

Ten minutes after I busted my sister in post-coital bliss with her co-worker, the pair of them entered the kitchen. I lifted the cup to my mouth to hide the grin that threatened to spill to my lips. I feel like toying with my sister and her partner. This payback is long overdue - when Mary and me first became intimate Dana busted us - so it seems the cosmos has decided that revenge is going to be had. I remember how Dana quizzed us both about our relationship then promised to keep it secret from Mom and the Captain.

Anyway, both of them sat down at the kitchen table side by side. Dana was dressed casually; a pair of faded jeans that had worn around the front pockets and a white dress shirt that was far too big on her.  
Evident by the sleeves rolled up a few times then pushed up to her elbows and the front tied around her abdomen, I guessed it must be one of Mulder's shirts. Mulder was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a grey tee shirt. Both were barefoot and obviously very comfortable with one another.

I waited a few moments before speaking to see if either of them where going to tell me what was going on. Of course I should of guessed that with these two being seasoned investigators they wouldn't tell me a thing unless I grilled them, and even then it would be like getting blood out of a stone and they will only tell me as much as they thing I need to know. I broke the silence looking at them as none threatening as possible I started out "So . . "  
Dana was still blushing and made an effect to make it look as though she was looking at me but not at Me but some unseen spot on the kitchen wall behind my head. Mulder at least had the decency to look embarrest and stared at the table in front of him both his and Dana's hands folded in front of them.

"Is either of you going to tell me what I walked in on or is it something your not going to tell me?" Both of them looked at each other for a few moments and to me it looked as though they were having an entire confessetion with one look. Both turned back to me faces blank and neither willing to speak to me guess I'm going to have to bring out the big guns, something I was not hoping to use so early in the game, "I guess I'll go phone Mom she if she'll tell me what's going on with you two."

Just as I uttered those words Dana snapped out of her trance like state and jumped up from the table almost causing the chair she had been sat in topple over and said "No don't Mom doesn't know or at least we don't think she does, Charlie, Mulder and I are . . ." Dana paused as if unsure how to explain how come her Partner of seven years was just boffing her brains out so I thought I'd give her a little push "You and Mulder are what? Lovers? fuck buddies? a couple?"

Mulder cleared his throat and spoke for the first time to me since this all began when I busted them, "No . . . Scully and I are married. . . we . . .er we got married on New Years Day . . . we haven't told anyone that we're . . ." he broke off I finished for him "Married"  
"Yeah" Mulder replied. I think if it wasn't for the fact that I was already sitting down I would of fallen on my arse. I whistled and said "Boy you two sure know how to surprise a guy don't you" I chuckled.

Neither of them spoke again I then realised, I hadn't seen either of them wearing a wedding band.  
But I had noticed Dana wearing a second chain with her cross very much like the one that Mom gave to Missy,  
then to me last Christmas much to Bill's disapproval,  
seeing that I'm no longer a devote catholic nor have I been to church since Missy's funereal. I gave the cross to Mary to wear seeing as she goes to church every week with the boys.  
It was like passing on a piece of faith to my wife,  
I know Missy hadn't worn the cross since she was 16 and became a new age spitatalist and replaced her cross for a crystal, that Mom gave to Dana just after the funereal.

But what is amazing is that despite not being catholic, Missy has kept the cross all these years taking it where every she went.  
Missy had said it was a reminder of Mom and Dana her connection to them,  
but I knew Missy's connection to Dana was more than the cross remembering the tail of how when Melissa was 3 and helped Mom greet Dana into the world when Mom went into labour at home the Ambulance arrived 5 minutes after Dana had been born, both Dad and Bill had gone to the store before Mom had gone into labour,  
That's Dana for you always quick to arrive and full of surprises.

"So if you two are married how come neither of you are wearing rings"  
I questioned ,Dana than pulled the chain that was tucked in her shirt and at the end of it where they normally would be a talisman where two rings - one small thin gold band and a sizable larger thin gold band.  
Dana then said,  
"We don't wear our rings often due to work, our marriage isn't something we want to advertise. As it is we're holding onto our jobs by the skin of our teeth at the moment, our boss Skinner knows . . .  
he came over about two months ago as he couldn't reach either of us by phone, and had already been to Mulder's apartment to find he wasn't there.  
It was kind of evident what had been going on here to he told us to keep quite about the marriage, to not flaunt it and that when, not if we get found out to say that he has known about the marriage the whole time.  
Other wise it will look bad for us if it looks like we tried to keep it from him too"  
"Jesus Dana why haven't you at least told Mom about this? She is going to be pissed off that you kept this from her as it is both of you are going to be in the doghouse Mom loves you both and considers Mulder to be one of her sons"  
"She does?" Mulder questioned to which I nodded in affirmation.

End of Part 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Great minds discuss ideas; average minds discuss events; small minds discuss people.

Yesterday is history - tomorrow is a mystery - today is a gift.

Part 6

"I guess we better go see your Mom then before she decides to kill me"  
"Mulder she might be upset that it's taken us nearly six months to tell her, but I'm sure she'll be happy about it I'm just worried about Bill,  
when we have to tell him in about oh . . . six months time"  
"Scully do we really have to tell him this year"  
"Mulder if I were you if you want to spend Christmas with your wife,  
I'd recommend it he'll find out from our Mom otherwise when he asks 'What's that SOB doing spending Christmas here, it's suppost to be family only' and of course, Mom will say you have every right be there seeing as you guys are married you might, actually want to tell him before Christmas get Mom to do it of need be"  
"Your right Chuck, Mulder go get me a thin pair of socks and my boots and put something on your feet we're going to my Mom's house,  
before blabber mouth here tells her, do you want to come with us Charlie"  
"Hell yes, do you think I want to miss this for the world"  
"No, knowing you your going to enjoy this."

All I could say to this was grin.  
Mulder got up from the table without a word and disappeared around the corner a moment later, I turned to Dana and said,  
"Congratulations D you deserve some happiness and I'm glad you chose a decent guy as well"  
Dana came around the table and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "Thank you Charlie I'm glad I've got your support"  
"Your welcome D I love you ya know"  
"I love you too Chucky" I have my sister one last squeeze before letting go.  
Just then Mulder came back into the kitchen and handed Dana a pair of socks and a pair of black high heeled boots she gave him a quick peck on the lips that he tried to lengthen but she pulled back and he pouted I couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
Dana threw a dirty look at me and went to sit back in her chair that she had just vacated to put her socks on.

Five minutes later the three of us headed out the door, Dana locked the door behind her, pocketing her keys.  
We took Dana and Mulder's car, Mulder in the driving seat,  
Dana in the passenger seat and I was sat in the middle of the backseat. I decided to get as much information about my sister's husband who all I know about the guy is the few details Dana has shared with over the years as well as Mom and Mizzy even Bill seemed to always weave the guys name into every phone conversation we have had in the last half decade, you'd think he was the one working with him!

"So Dana's told me your a profiler"  
"Hmm yeah I got my degree back in '82 in Psychology,  
I used to be a profiler in Behavioural Science until I left in '91, Dana tells me your a lecture what do you teach"  
"Yes my major is English Lit. But I also dabble with painting"  
"Your an artist"  
"I dabble with painting but I don't consider myself to be an artist"  
"Oh don't be so modest Charlie you have great talent, it's only because of the Captain that your did English Literature, You know that painting in my hallway Mulder"  
"Yeah that sea scape one"  
"Yeah that one, that's one of Charlie's paintings it was a Christmas present from when I was first partnered with you in'92"  
"You have my painting on the wall of your hall"  
"Yeah of course I do why wouldn't I"  
"I dunno, I guess I thought you'd not want to hang it"  
"Of course I'd want to hang it, it's a beautiful painting"  
"How many children have you got Charlie"  
"Two boys George who's almost 8 and Henry is 6"  
I didn't want to tell the yet that Mary is pregnant again with twins,  
I'm waiting to tell them when we get to Mom's house.

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful young people are accidents of nature, but beautiful old people are works of art.

Part 7

Half an hour later we pulled up in front of Mom's house we had been silent for the rest of our journey as there didn't seem to be anything more to say but it didn't seem uncomfortable however when we stopped I could feel tense rise between the two of them I got out of the car and headed up the driveway to the front door I heard both doors open then close I turned around and saw both of them walking up the drive standing close together Mulder's hand behind her back.  
Mom greeted us at the door issuing hugs all round.

We spent the afternoon with Mom, Dana and Mulder came clean about their marriage I though Mulder was going to suffocate or die from shock as Mom jumped up and Squealed hugging him tightly, she kissed on the cheek then grabbed Dana and gave her a hug and peck on the cheek. When they had settled into their seats I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to say something Mom got this look in her eye like she knew what I was going to say,  
"You know what I'm about to say Mom don't you"  
"Just a niggled of something to do with Mary and you"  
"What Charlie"  
Dana asked questionably, I smiled "Mary's expecting twins due late October, early November."

This time I thought I was the one going to be suffocated, Dana who had been sat on the sofa next to the loveseat I was on jumped across landing on top of me then Mom joined in hugging me "Guys as much as I love you I can't breath"  
Both Mom and Dana got off giving me some air Mulder stood up and offered his hand in congratulations.

We spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing and Mom even phoned Mary to congratulate her on the pregnancy, Mary scolded me for not phoning earlier I told her I was sorry and that I'd tell her why I hadn't phoned when I got to Dana's. We stayed for dinner with Mom,  
Mom and I cooked and Dana and Mulder did clearing and washing up after Dinner.  
Dana and Mulder dropped me off at her apartment, both of them ame up so that Dana could grab what she need for work the following day.  
They left me to my own devices for the evening so I took a shower and settled down in the guestroom reading my book that I wanted to finish before I left D.C. looking at the title made me smile,  
Stephen King's Pet Sematery hell of a lot better than the film which has so many things wrong with it.

End of Part 7 


	8. Eplogue

Learn from the mistakes of others. You can't live long enough to make them all yourself.

Epilogue

Given the excitement of the beginning of my visit to D.C. the rest of the week seemed to be much more boring.  
The week long seminar and talks and presentations seemed rather dull although there where some great speakers there.  
I could use some of the material I've learnt here for my lectures next semester. Although the title of this convention was rather misleading - Magic and Technology in English Lit. It did prove to be of some use - thank god that and it was great to see Dana and Mom as well as meet my sister's partner of seven years and now her husband,  
Fox Mulder.

It's my last day in D.C. I'm flying back this afternoon, Dana, Mulder and I are having lunch then I'm flying home. Mom had phoned Bill the day after our visit leaving a rather rude message on Dana's answer phone,  
I erased the message before Dana came home, I told her Bill had rang but I thought it would be better if she didn't phone him for a week or so.  
Lunch was pleasant and we all had a good time telling tales of when we were younger and the trouble we would get into. I'm almost sad to leave but I miss my family terrible. We said our goodbyes and I promised to try and phone more often and promised to come to Christmas at Mom's.

I arrived at the airport in Ohio to be greeted by my two rather energetic Sons jumping on me and squeezing me with her chubby arms I spotted Mary waiting for me a few feet from the boys. I pulled them off giving each a hug and a kiss on the crown of their heads something the Captain would never have done, yes with Dana and Melissa but never with Bill or Charlie,  
he's never hold them any longer than it took to rough house them.  
Mary stepped up to me, I pulled her up to me and kissed her for a long time long enough for the boys to start pulling faces.  
"Mary, You'll never believe what happened when I got to D.C."

The End 


End file.
